Historia de una violacion?
by Roseesme
Summary: bella recuerda un momento en el cual se sentia sola y triste por la partida de edward. entonces descubre lo que le paso en en realidad y se pone a pensar que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera dicho que fue violada por el clon de edward?


**hola perdon por no aparecerme en tanto tiempo pero es que mi abuelito que era como mi papa fallecio y pues la verdad la inspiracion no llegaba a mi**

**pero ya estoy aqui con una nueva historia que espero les guste disfruntenla **

* * *

><p>Historia de una violación…?<p>

Bella POV.

Había regresado a mi casa eran ya las 8 de la noche y seguramente Edward no tardaría en llegar, fui a tomar un café con Ángela después de todo hace tiempo que no salía con un humano, ahora que me encontraba es cuando las palabras de Ángela hacían eco en mi. Recordaba esa noche como si fuera ayer a pesar de que habían ya pasado muchos meses.

_Estaba en un bar con Lauren y Jessica, era en esos días cuando aun me dolía _

_la partida de los Cullen y sobre todo la de "él", ambas me convencieron que la_

_mejor forma de olvidarlo era saliendo a tomar y bailar, que estúpida fui al creer _

_eso, estaba reprochándome internamente cuando lo vi era un tipo tan guapo casi _

_como un adonis, se parecía tanto a Edward pero este era humano no un ser _

_sobrenatural como los Cullen, tenía su mirada posada en mi, era firme y arrogante._

_Yo lo mire fijamente con valor y arrogancia suponía que se debía a las exorbitantes _

_cantidades de alcohol que ingerí, durante toda la noche no nos quitamos la vista _

_de encima. Cuando nos íbamos sentí que alguien me jalo del brazo suave _

_pero firmemente, me gire para ver de quien se trataba y lo vi a ese chico de ojos_

_azules profundos tan hermosos pero tan distintos de los dorados que me _

_enamoraban, yo solo observe hasta que el me tendió una tarjeta con su numero_

_de celular y dijo – Por si te interesa- yo inmediatamente le di mi numero_

_respondiéndole – Por si te interesa a ti- y me fui._

_Al día siguiente recibí una llamada de él invitándome al cine y acepte, Anthony _

_era sumamente guapo y por desgracia tenía hasta el mismo nombre que "él", _

_esa noche la pasamos bien me dejo en mi casa y se fue, sin siquiera _

_besarme lo cual me decepciono un poco pero pensé que lo volvería a ver y _

_entonces se daría el momento. Días después volví a salir con Anthony y _

_cuando fue a dejarme a mi casa me beso en su auto, terminado el beso_

_Salí corriendo del auto, él me siguió y le cerré la puerta en su cara,_

_Este juego se estaba poniendo divertido._

_En la tercera cita me llevo a cenar, después de eso me invito a su_

_departamento a tomar un café y acepte gustosa, llegamos y era un sitio _

_bastante acogedor a pesar de haber sido decorado por un hombre. Me _

_mostro todo el lugar incluyendo su habitación, después de que entramos el _

_cerró la puerta y nos sentamos en la cama, por unos minutos fue solo charla_

_después el me beso y yo correspondí gustosa, el llevo una de sus manos a _

_uno de mis senos y empezó a masajearlo y me gusto, yo quería que eso _

_pasara, solo besos y caricias pero nada más, no quería que llegáramos_

_a más, de pronto su otra mano la llevo a mis pantis fue ahí donde _

_comprendí que a el no le bastaría con lo que yo quería así que decidí _

_detenerlo pero él no me hizo caso siguió hasta posarme sobre la cama_

_y él se puso encima de mí, le dije que no quería en voz baja para que _

_no se enojara y no quisiera volver a salir conmigo, y nuevamente no me hizo _

_caso y me quito mis pantis. En ese instante le dije- NO- con firme y _

_fuerte pero sin gritar, no se detuvo y volví a decirle – NO DE VERDAD NO-_

_el solo comenzó a reír y me contesto –si de verdad si-_

_una voz dentro de mi me dijo "cállate lo arruinaras todo, además_

_esto tarde o temprano pasaría", no me di cuenta de cuando ni como pero el_

_ya estaba dentro de mi cuando logre reaccionar, de si lo_

_disfrute o no, no sé estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no recuerdo_

_que sentí._

Después de ese día no volví a ver ni a pensar en Anthony hasta hoy que se lo conté a Ángela quien después de escuchar mi relato me vio horrorizada y dijo

-Bella fuiste violada- yo conteste que si era en serio lo que me decía, ella dijo que sí.

-Si tú no querías tener sexo con él y se lo hiciste saber y aun así prosiguió por supuesto que fue violación, debiste haberlo denunciado.

Eso me dejo pensando y si lo hubiera hecho y si hubiera denunciado a ese tipo por violación me habrían creído, después de todo yo no grite y no fui por la fuerza a su departamento lo más probable es que nadie me hubiera creído y solo habría sido expuesta a burlas. En ese instante sentí unos brazos fríos alrededor de mi, que me sostenían con gran fuerza, gire para ver a Edward y en sus ojos veía culpa y mucho dolor le pregunte que le pasaba y el solo respondió – Te prometo que nunca te volveré a dejar sola, pase lo que pase me quedare contigo por siempre.

Quise preguntarle porque me decía eso pero comenzó a tararear mi nana y caí en un sueño profundo lo único que recuerdo es sentí sus labios sobre mi frente y susurro un "lo siento si lo hubiera sabido antes lo habría evitado, perdón", no sé si eso fue real o solo lo soñé así que mejor me deje llevar por la inconsciencia.

**espero que es alla gustado aunque es algo corta **

**saludos a mi amiga toxic girl gracias por apoyarme **

**tambn grax a mi amix itzel y ami super amigo jazzed k ya no lo veo xk c fue a mexico a estudiar T.T te extraño pero bueno ya ni mods **

**besos a todos _Roseesme _**


End file.
